Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine integrated in operation with a video game generating targets on a screen for the operator to destroy when he maneuvers himself, through use of the exercise devices, into firing position.
The prior art includes many varieties of exercise machines: exercycles, rowing machines, and weight-lifting machines found in fitness centers. None of these has a video game which is connected to the machine. There are a multitude of video games on the market which incorporate randomly generated targets to be "destroyed" by the operator by manipulation of hand controls by the operator. The operation of these games is almost effortless, with respect to the expenditure of physical energy by the operator; there are none that can be employed to achieve an optimal aerobic level of physical exertion for cardiovascular conditioning.
There are also known various monitor game machines which simulate such activities as the flight of an airplane attacking enemy bombers, driving a car at high speed through traffic or in a race or obstacle course, and the like. These devices may employ a video unit comprised of a computer, program, and video screen. The cockpit or seat of the operator typically will tilt, rotate, or otherwise move in response to controls manipulated by the operator. The object of these inventions is to provide realism to video games. Two such inventions are U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,470 Astroth, dated 7-24-84, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407, Manabe, dated 10-23-84. However, the prior art does not include a simulator which provides the opportunity for strenuous exercise by the operator.